ermafandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Erma Williams
is the main heroine of ''Twin Star Exorcists'' series. She is the next head of the Adashino House, one of 64 most important houses of Tsuchimikado Island. She and Rokuro Enmado are the current Twin Star Exorcists, and is destined to have a child who will be the Miko. chose Benio is a teenage girl around average height and green eyes. She has waist-long black hair (dark purple in the anime) that has a set of long bangs that frames her forehead. She is usually seen in her school uniform or exorcist gear. She used to have two pink bobble hair ties (given by her brother Yuto in anime), on both sides. She later replaced them with a pair of silver Japanese bellflower-shaped hair pins that were given to her by Rokuro. During their fight against Yuto, she loses both legs and gets impurity legs as replacements, much like Rokuro's right arm. Two years later, she is shown to have grown taller, however her breasts were still quite undeveloped. After her transformation to , as a humanoid impurity, she has her kuji-kiri on the stomach, dark skin, golden eyes and light-colored hair like other impurities. She has a single horn on her right side, and a long mantilla on her hair. The hair pins given by Rokuro are transformed into neck and head decorations. Personality Benio first comes off as a cold, quiet person, who dislikes talking and is easily irritated. However, regarding exorcism she is very passionate and can be very talkative. Since she comes from an important family, honor and pride are both very important to her. She is also very competitive, especially around Rokuro, and since she was taught to never back out from her words, she can be pretty stubborn and will use any argument to win. After warming up to Rokuro, Benio is shown to actually be a very caring person. She is also easily embarrassed, even to the point of fainting when she's extremely embarrassed. She also really loves ohagi, and is even prepared to make an anime adaption of ohagi man, a hand-drawn manga based solely around ohagi. After two years, Benio seems to be able to show her feelings comfortably compared to when she first met Rokuro, and seems to show her jealousy more openly than before. History Benio was born raised in Adashino House on Tsuchimikado Island to learn and practice exorcism for her future as an exorcist and lived a happy life, until a powerful impurity defeated her parents at the sight of her own home. This Basara proceeded to ask her whether she wanted to save her mother or her father, and when she could not answer, asked her parents whether they wanted to save themselves or their daughter, to which they answered without hesitation, orphaning her on sight in front of her. Then later, it was shown that she cried heavily at their funeral. Four years later, Benio heard her brother Yuto disappear in the Tragedy of Hiinatsuki Dormitory, furthering her emotional pain. Before the events leading up to the beginning of the story, Benio had trained herself to become an exceptionally powerful exorcist, wielding her late mother and father's weapons. She later moved to Kyoto to live with her relatives of Adashino House and attended middle school normally Before long, she and her caretaker Kinu were assigned to move to Tokyo, and she had to leave her old life behind. Plot Benio was first seen falling from the sky after exiting Magano, into a river. Rokuro tried to save her, but she ended up saving him from the river. She asked him to help on getting to the place from the map she had, but in the end Rokuro wasn't able to find the spot. As they saw 2 children disappear into Magano, she used a charm and opened a portal to Magano to go and save them. Inside Magano, she fought multiple impurities and defeated them, but was then surprised that Rokuro followed her. As she helped healing the wound of one of the children, a stronger Impurity showed up. She left the kids to Rokuro and gave him a charm to use to get out of Magano, while she went to defeat the Impurity. She gave her all against that Impurity but wasn't able to defeat it and as she was about to be defeated, Rokuro stepped in and used a black charm, transforming one of his hands and defeating the Impurity with a single blow. This annoyed Benio, as she stepped on Rokuro foot after that and told him that she didn't asked for his help. As they left Magano, outside they met Kinu, a woman that takes care of Benio. Before leaving towards the place she had to go, she and Rokuro exchanged names. In the end, Benio had to go to Seika Dormitory and when Rokuro came, they mocked him for not being able to read a map to his own place. In the anime version of the series, Benio and Rokuro had to move into a very big villa. Benio has lost her enchanted powers, due to the battle between her guardian and Sayo's guardian.Twin Star Exorcists Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 1-2 After losing her powers, Benio was attacked by impurities. Without any abilities, she was under the risk of dying until Kamui saved her. Powers and Abilities To fight Impurities, Benio uses different that vary in effect and aid her in combat. * : By using combinations of charms, she can greatly increase her speed, power, and defense. Benio is capable of using up to six enchantments at once, a feat that speaks volumes of her genius. She usually uses a fox-like mask, markings upon her arms, legs, and torso, and two Charm blades. ** : Using the , Benio increases her strength for combat.Twin Star Exorcists Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 35-37 ** : Using the , Benio increases her defense for combat. ** : Using the , Benio increases her speed in combat. ** : Using the , Benio improves her kinetic vision in combat. ** : Using the ,Twin Star Exorcists Manga: Chapter 1, Page 6 Benio enables her sword to harm Impurities.Twin Star Exorcists Manga: Chapter 1, Page 33 ** : Using the , Benio envelopes her swords in flames.Twin Star Exorcists Anime: Episode 1 * : * : She attacks the opponent with quick and rapid attacks multiple times, slashing at her enemy. It has been described by Rokuro as a "super high speed continuous tackle".Twin Star Exorcists Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 49-51 ** : Twin Star Exorcists Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 14 * : Benio jumps in the air and performs a single descending slash with her swords capable of cutting a large Impurity in half.Twin Star Exorcists Anime: Episode 3 Byakurin Toki : After Benio loses her legs, Kamui from whom she asks for power gives her these "Impurity" legs. They give her tremendous speed which aids her fighting style that relies on fast attacks. * : Using her Byakurin Toki, she attacks her enemy with speed that the eye can't follow. Her attack density improves, Yuto said that her attacks are comparable to a Basara.Twin Star Exorcists Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 35-38 * : Twin Star Exorcists Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 5-7 * : Twin Star Exorcists Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 16-17 Abilities Benio's enchanted guardian is first perceived as Ashiya Doman, one of her ancestors, but later it was revealed by Chinu that all Twin Star Exorcists do not have guardians, instead they gain spell power from their ancestors' spirits, for the females, it's only limited before they lose power and began to seek transformation. After she transformed to her true form, the "Taiyin", she has immense spell power, which can defeat a powerful basara Kaguya with the help of Kamui. Twin Star Exorcists Unique Abilities * : An ability exclusive to Twin Star Exorcists, it allows Benio and Rokuro to combine and multiply each other's power. ** : Twin Star Exorcists Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 20-21 ** : Twin Star Exorcists Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 25 ** : Twin Star Exorcists Manga: Chapter 13.5, Pages 14-15 ** : After concentrating energy into one of her swords, Benio shoots a powerful beam to destroy the enemy. Twin Star Exorcists Anime: Episode 21 ** : Twin Star Exorcists Manga: Chapter 26, Page 14-17 ** : Resonance version of Golt SmashTwin Star Exorcists Anime: Episode 38 ** : Benio and Rokuro hold each other by one of their hands, and together hold a sword with the other. Then, they spin vertically like a wheel at great speed to attack the target.Twin Star Exorcists Anime: Episode 40 * : An ability exclusive only to the twin Star Exorcists, it allows Rokuro and Benio to hear the voices of the impurities. Other Abilities Esoteric Buddhist Mantra: With this mantra, she is able to heal wounds by chanting "Abira, Unken, Sowaka". Relationships Rokuro Enmado Benio dislikes Rokuro when they first meet, because he is more powerful than her but dislikes fighting, something she considers unacceptable and selfish for an exorcist. After they are told that they are the Twin Star Exorcists and will have to marry and have a child, she opposes the idea considering him a disgrace as a partner due to his lack of sense of justice. However, after seeing him fight to protect others, she starts to accept him as an exorcist and motivates him to become one again. When they learn of each other's dark pasts and start fighting together, they start understanding and becoming more comfortable with one another. After the fight with Yuto she already seems to like him, though she herself is unaware of her feelings. After the time skip, both seem to have become even closer. They bicker less and behave in a much friendlier way, even being told by others multiple times to stop flirting in public. She is even openly jealous when Rokuro is approached by other women. In chapter 33, it was revealed that she has indeed fallen in love with Rokuro and they shared their first kiss. Kamui A powerful Basara that murdered Benio's parents at age 8, which completely changed her life. She encounters him again eights years later, though despite the progress she had made is still no match for Kamui. Rokuro intervenes in time to backup Benio. Regardless, of their combined strength wasn't enough to overpower Kamui, he albeit is impress to spare them and wishes for another challenge when they become worthy eventually. Ironically, Kamui steps in giving Benio a helping-hand when her legs got severed by her traitorous brother and replace them with impurity ones. Despite their antagonistic relationship and forbidden exorcist-impurity association, they desperately search for the very first impurity. Kamui is the one enemy (besides Yuto) that Benio really wants to defeat. Yuto Ijika Originally, Benio admired her older brother, and greatly looked up to him, a fact proved by her wearing the hairpins that were gifted to her from Yuto for the longest time. Through flashbacks, it can be seen that Benio had always tried to become like her brother - at least what she perceived of him (a kind, strong, and virtuous exorcist). When Yuto revealed that he was behind the Hiinatsuki Tragedy, and that his kind demeanor had been a facade, Benio was utterly heartbroken, and gradually came to hate Yuto. Benio was so ashamed of Yuto, that she apologized to Rokuro by bowing to him and crying out for forgiveness on behalf of the Adashino Family. Benio now recognizes Yuto as an enemy, and has put their whole past behind her. Trivia *In the early chapters, Benio had blue eyes, but was later changed to green. *Benio loves to eat Ohagi, a trait she inherited from her father. References Navigation